hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
1952 Atlantic hurricane season (Layten)
The 1952 Atlantic hurricane season was a below average relatively deadly period of the year that favoured the formation of tropical cyclones in the Atlantic, Caribbean Sea and the Gulf of Mexico. The season began on June 1, and ran until November 30, the time of year that delimits the time most Atlantic tropical cyclones develop in any given year. This season began with the discovery of what would eventually become Hurricane Anne on August 17, and ended with the last known position update on Tropical Storm Gil on October 17. During the season, at least 201 people were killed, with the known damages totalling to $304 million. Storms Hurricane Anne The first storm of the season formed on August 17 about midway between the Cape Verde Islands and the Lesser Antilles, before moving steadily towards the west. Early on August 19, the system intensified into a tropical storm, and was named Anne as a result of this. Anne continued towards the west and passed through the Lesser Antilles, before emerging into the Caribbean Sea and beginning to intensify again, becoming a hurricane late on August 21. Late the following day, Anne made landfall at peak intensity in Jamaica, weakening as it headed inland, emergin back out into the Caribbean and moving near or over the Cayman islands as a Category 1 hurricane during August 22, making landfall in Cuba the next day. Moving inland Cuba, Anne once again weakened, and emerged into the Gulf of Mexico late on August 24, before intensifying into a hurriane for the second time the following day, making landfall in Florida at its secondary peak intensity of 85 mph, before moving inland and weakening. On August 26, Anne became extratropical over South Carolina, before moving into North Carolina and dissipating the following day. Whilst active, Anne was a devastating area, and destroyed many areas hit by Dog in 1950. 127 people died in the storm, with $125 million being done in damages. Hurricane Ben This system was first noted as a tropical storm several hundred miles to the southeast of Bermuda on August 24, being named Ben in the process, and becoming a hurricane later that day. During August 24 into 25th, Ben turned first to the north, then to the northeast, before intensifying into a Category 2 hurricane, peaking with winds of 110 mph winds on August 26 before weakening as an extratropical transition began. Ben went extratropical late on August 27 several hundred miles to the northeast of Bermuda, before weakening to a storm force low and dissipating during August 28. Whilst active, Ben caused no known deaths or damages. Tropical Storm Chloe This system was first noted as a tropical depression during September 8 to the north of the island of Hispaniola, intensifying into a tropical storm and receiving the name Chloe in the process. The following day, Chloe reached peak intensity as it made landfall on the north coast of Cuba. Moving overland, Chloe slowly weakened, and emerged out into the Gulf of Mexico on September 10, before weakening and dissipating over the central Gulf of Mexico the following day. Whilst active, Chloe caused the deaths of 2 people, and $15 million in damages. Tropical Storm Dog This system was first noted as a tropical depression on September 6, intensifying into a tropical storm and receiving the name Dog in the process. Over the course of its life, Dog generally headed in a northwesterly direction, and never made landfall, eventually dissipating over the central Gulf of Mexico on September 11. However, due to its large size, the system caused heavy rains over much of northern Cuba and the coast of the Yucatan Peninsula. leading to 31 deaths and at least $35 million in damages in the process. Hurricane Ellie This system was first noted as a tropical depression a few hundred miles to the northeast of the Lesser Antilles. Moving towards the west-northwest, the system became a tropical storm and was named Ellie in the process. Continuing on this track, Ellie became a hurricane on September 28, before recurving around a ridge of high pressure and moving up the United States East Coast during September 29, before attaining Category 3 status the following day, becoming the only major hurricane of the season as a result. Continuing up the coast, Ellie slowly weakened, passing near the North Carolina Outer Banks on October 1, before dissipating as a tropical depression to the south of Nova Scotia on October 4. During its life, Ellie caused 14 deaths in the Turks and Caicos and Bahamas, causing $25 million in damages in the process. Hurricane Frank This system was first noted as a tropical storm several hundred miles to the northeast of the Lesser Antilles on October 2, receiving the name Frank in the process. Moving generally towards the northwest, Frank gradually intensified, and became a hurricane the following day, turning towards the west in the process. On October 3, Frank weakened to a tropical storm, and dissipated the following day after weakening to a tropical depression to the north of the Turks and Caicos islands. Whilst active, Frank caused no known deaths or damages. Tropical Storm Gil The final storm of the season formed as a tropical depression to the northeast of the Lesser Antilles on October 14, before grazing the northern islands as it intensified into a tropical storm, receiving the name Gil later that day. On October 15 into 16th, Gil moved generally towards the west-northwest, and made landfall in Puerto Rico, Hispaniola as a tropical storm, before making landfall in northeastern Cuba the following day as a tropical depression, weakening to a remnant low just offshore on October 17. The remnants of Gil persisted for another 18 hours, dissipating over the Florida Keys the following day. Whilst active, Gil caused 27 deaths as a result of extreme flash flooding, and $104 million in damages. Storm names Category:Hypothetical Events